Celestial Flames
by StardustGlints
Summary: A collection of Natsu/Lucy oneshots! Romance, humour, jealousy, fluff, sweet adorable cuteness. Ch. 9: Nightmares and Teddy Bears- a fluffy oneshot. When Lucy has a nightmare, who's there to comfort her?  I'm sure we NaLu fans all know the answer ;P
1. 1: Combs and Kisses

Hey guys! I'm a new member, but I've been reading fanfics forever! This is my first story :) Happy New Year! I love love love Fairy Tail, and I love the Lucy Natsu couple, so I thought, why not try writing a oneshot?One day, I was bored, so I tried writing one myself. This one is a romantic one *_* Lol, anyway, I'm thinking of making a series of oneshots. I dunno, though . Sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors!

Combs and Kisses

From her comfortable bed, Lucy smiled at the sheer peace of this beautiful morning. It was sunny outside, and the skies were a lovely shade of blue. What should she do today? There wasn't anything planned, but she was sure her noisy Fairy Tail friends would come to bother her at one point. Maybe she should visit the guild, to avoid having her guild mates visit HER, eating her food, reading her novel.

But, then again, maybe Lucy wouldn't really mind if Natsu came. For a while now, she had felt a warm, tingly feeling whenever he was around. She smiled and got out of bed, and padded, barefoot, to her bathroom.

Lucy brushed her teeth, then washed her face. Finally, she took out a comb and begun to comb her hair. It was a daunting task. Lucy's hair was a bit longer than chest length. Her golden locks were currently tangled, messy, snarled, knotted, whatever adjective you wanted to use that was a synonym for "chaotic morning hair".

"Yo! Lucy!" came a loud and familiar voice from outside the door. She sighed, but smiled a bit, and moved to open the door, comb still in hand. Natsu bounded happily in, though he stopped when he saw Lucy. His smile faded, as he observed the somewhat skimpy nightie, and her small bare feet. He suddenly grinned devilishly, his fang-like canines glinting.

"The nightie looks _great _on you," he said with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

"Uh, thanks," said Lucy, blushing.

"Were you brushing your hair?" he asked, still with that odd, hungry look.

"Y-yeah. It... has a lot of knots in the morning, since it's so long."

"I'll brush it for you, if you want."

"N-no, it's fine..." said Lucy, looking weirdly at Natsu. Why was he acting so unusual?"

"Really. I want to brush it." Natsu stared intensely at Lucy, who faltered and quailed under his smoldering look. Finally, she angrily threw the comb at him. He caught it, and smirked triumphantly. He moved behind her, and she watched him gently untangle her hair through the mirror.

His face was completely serious and focused on Lucy's hair. His hands were feathery light, handling her hair as if it was delicate silk. He slowly ran the comb through her hair, halting when he reached a knot. He carefully worked through the knot, then worked on another lock of hair.

"Why are you looking so pissed off? Am I hurting you?" His questions jerked Lucy back to reality. She realized that her arms were crossed, and that she was pouting.

"No. But, you know, you don't hafta comb my hair for me. I'm _perfectly_ capable of handling it myself."

A rumble of laughter hit Lucy's ears. She whipped her head around, and glared at Natsu.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" she tried to sound threatening, but his laughter merely intensified.

"No, 'course not. I know you're able. It's just... I like this," he said when he had finished laughing. "You hair is really soft and smooth. It's like silk, but better."

"Th-thanks," Lucy stuttered, turning pink. She watched as he put a lock of hair to his cheek. She was blushing madly now. He glanced at her pink face, smiled, and went back to work on her hair.

About ten minutes later, Natsu had combed through all of the knots, and was simply running the comb through her hair for fun. He played with her hair, twisting it and twirling it. Finally, he brushed it back from her neck. He leaned down, and kissed the back of Lucy's neck. His lips stayed there, hot on her skin, as Lucy stiffly stood there.

"You smell really good," said Natsu, his lava-hot lips tickling Lucy's neck.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, then Lucy was suddenly spun around. Her back hit the bathroom wall, as Natsu stared into her eyes, and then, with no warning at all, he crashed his lips against hers.

The kiss was hot and heady. He was a great kisser. He kissed with passion and aggression, battling Lucy for dominance. Lucy was quite shocked at first, but found that she enjoyed this immensely. She fought back, her lips and tongue battling his. One of his hot hands slipped up and down her body, from her thighs up to her hips, then to her waist, and back down. The other was in the hair he had worked so hard to untangle. Lucy's arms were around his neck. He was pinning her hard to the wall.

After a few seconds, or maybe minutes, or maybe years, they broke apart, gasping for breath. While Lucy was still breathing heavily, Natsu moved his kisses down her jaw, and onto her neck. His lips latched onto her throat, as Lucy gasped and squirmed under his firm hands pinning her against the tiled wall. She felt his fiery tongue sweep across her neck, feeling a chill where his saliva remained in a trail after his hot tongue. He then focused solely on a certain spot on her neck; sucking on it and licking it. Lucy moaned and protested, but he ignored her weak attempts to stop him. His hands continued to pin her down and become familiar with her luscious body. When he finally pulled away, a bright purplish red kiss mark was on Lucy's neck. He smiled proudly, then moved his lips up to Lucy's. She was blushing furiously, looking pleased, disheveled, and embarrassed. He smirked, then kissed Lucy again.

This time, he was even more possessive, his tongue thrusting into her soft, wet, warm mouth, tasting her and exploring her mouth. Her tongue attempted to push his out, and they proceeded to have a steamy tongue battle. Natsu won, and Lucy found her mouth once more dominated by Natsu's demanding tongue.

Natsu felt ecstatic. Lucy was kissing him back. He basked in her flavor, finding it addictive. She tasted sweet and tangy. Her lips were soft and sweet as the fluffy marshmallows that they sometimes roasted on long journeys. He kissed her fiercely, not holding back. He tried to pour all the emotions he had felt since he met her into the kiss. He was overjoyed when she kissed back just as fiercely.

Finally he pulled back, his grip on her still not slacking. He surveyed her pretty face; noting the flushed cheeks and the expression of pleasure. He smiled at her, and she smiled shyly back. He bent forward and murmured into her ear, "Lucy... I love you." He saw her cheeks grow even brighter red, as she stuttered, "I-I love y-you t-t-too, Natsu." He grinned and kissed her one more time.

The other kisses were hot and possessive, whereas this one was sweet and gentle. Natsu's arms encircled Lucy's tiny waist, and they kissed slowly and lovingly. They stopped, their foreheads still touching, and Lucy grinned at him.

"I didn't know you liked me."

"Yeah, I didn't know either, until a while ago. I didn't know you liked me." He blushed, but a content smile settled on his lips.

"Why'd you kiss me then?" asked Lucy.

"Been wanting to do it for awhile now. Saw you in that nightie... and I couldn't resist." Natsu's hands began to roam Lucy's body once more. She giggled.

"So... will you go out with me?" asked Natsu hopefully.

"You know the answer is yes, so why ask?"

"Well... Do you want to get a mission today, or take a break?"

"I want to take a day off."

"I'm looking forward to spending a whole day with you. Alone."

"Natsu_!_"

"I know you're looking forward to it too."

"Well... yeah, I am. Hey- don't smirk at me, mister!"

So, that was it! Did you guys like it, hate it, blahhh? Haha, please give reviews! Try not to be mean . I did my best :)


	2. 2: Healing Bruises

Hey you guys! :) Second story up! Thanks to you awesome people who reviewed, and to the guys who favourited my story! I really appreciate the support. So, here's a new story for you guys! This story is... I suppose you could call it an alternate ending to episode 20 of the anime, when Lucy says something Lisanna said, and Natsu gets all hot an' bothered.

By the way, am I supposed to write a disclaimer at the beginning of all of my stories? Well, anyway, I DON'T own Fairy Tail. I DO own some awesome scented fuzzy socks. I would rather own Fairy Tail, but too bad it's Hiro Mashima's already... :P

"Natsu, keep up that tough guy act, and you'll never get a girl to like you!" Lucy said disapprovingly, as Happy flew away sobbing.

Natsu stiffened, as he was bombarded with memories of a certain blue-eyed silver-haired girl who had said those exact words to him so long ago, before she had died. He felt anger cloud his senses, and he blindly strode forward. Lucy barely had time to register how close he was when she felt a heavy blow to her right cheek. _Natsu actually punched me! _She though blankly, as she fell onto the ground.

"Shut the hell up," growled Natsu, and, over the noise of the bubbling stream, Lucy heard him crashing through the undergrowth, away from her. Hurt, Lucy slowly picked herself up and crawled along the riverbank. She grabbed her knapsack, and headed dejectedly back to the guild.

"Lucy! What happened to your face?" demanded Gray, leaning close to examine the angry red bruise that was forming just under her right eye.

"Nothing," said Lucy shortly.

"Did something happen?" asked Erza.

"No," Lucy almost growled. Natsu wasn't at the guild. Lucy assumed he was still in the forest, that jerk.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Erza. "Didn't you guys go fishing?"

"Yeah," Lucy mumbled. "I'm going home." She left, but not before hearing Gray tell Erza, "Natsu probably hit her or something."

Back at home, Lucy took a nice, relaxing bath and started working on her novel. Her mind kept straying to Natsu, though. _I can't believe he hit me! There's going to be a bruise now. Geez, I thought we were actually friends, maybe more. _For, Lucy had been feeling warm and fuzzy when she thought about Natsu, and even blushed whenever there was involuntary contact. Sometimes, she thought, perhaps he liked her too.

Lucy got up, and decided to head back to the guild. There was no point in writing in her novel, not when her thoughts kept straying over to a certain flame-breather.

At the guild, everyone was as raucous as ever, and Lucy found an unoccupied table and began to read a book. Levy came over, and she was sucked into a conversation about books, and favourite authors.

The doors to the guild slammed open, and Natsu trudged in. He met Lucy's eyes, and Lucy saw a flash of guilt in his eyes before he looked away and walked to the bar. He ordered fire-food from Mira.

"Lucy-chan! Lets get some dinner," suggested Levy. "It's about time, too. What do you want? I'll order for the both of us, and you can pay me back later."

"Can I have..." Lucy's voice trailed off, and she looked over at the menu above the bar, but was distracted by a certain sight. Natsu was gazing intently at her. She glared angrily at him for a second, then turned back to Levy, missing his deflated expression.

"I'll take a hamburger, fries, and a soda," said Lucy. Levy nodded, then went up to the bar.

It was getting late. Levy had gone home, closely followed by Jet and Droy, and the majority of other members of Fairy Tail had left too. Lucy was still reading her book, but was starting to feel fatigued, too. She stood up, and walked stiffly to the bar, as she had been sitting for the past few hours, engrossed in her novel. Not noticing Natsu closely watching her every move, she smiled at Mira. "Mira, I'm leaving now. Goodnight!"

Natsu jumped up, and almost shyly met Lucy's eyes. "I'll come along, I'm leaving too. Bye, Mira!"

They walked out of Fairy Tail, missing Mira's smirk, and the look that passed between Erza and Gray.

The walk to Lucy's apartment was long, and awkward. Lucy looked everywhere but at Natsu, who stared at his feet the whole time. When Lucy was about to shut the door, he reached out, and stopped her.

"Wait. I need to talk to you," he said, quite seriously.

"Well, wait while I change into my pajamas," said Lucy tiredly. She disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Natsu standing awkwardly in her living room, and a few seconds later stalked out wearing red flannel pajamas. Natsu stared at the floor some more, contemplating, until she coughed pointedly.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked. Natsu forced himself to look at her face, at those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

"I'm.." he began, but paused to clear his throat. "I'm sorry I hit you. I wasn't thinking straight."

Lucy snorted derisively. "Sure, a simple statement causes you to stop thinking straight and hit your friend."

Natsu, feeling a bit frustrated, stood up and began pacing. Lucy watched him from her position on the couch.

"Listen, what you said, another person said to me a while ago. She was one of my treasured friends, but she died two years back. I get... touchy when she's mentioned, okay?"

Lucy, ignoring the pang of jealousy that Natsu had another close girlfriend, shrugged. "It's alright, I forgive you."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, scrutinizing her. She was looking discontent, pouting and looking away. The cheek that was facing him was the one he had hit earlier. There was now a bright purple-red bruise. Feeling guilt wrack through him, he stepped towards Lucy and laid a finger on her cheek.

"I'm sorry for ruining your pretty face," he said softly. Lucy blushed. She turned to look at him, and Natsu was suddenly seized with the strong urge to...

His lips lightly brushed hers, and he began to kiss her. Lucy was very surprised at first, but soon began to kiss him back.

Natsu didn't know why, he didn't know how, but at that moment, he realized he was in love with Lucy. How could he not have seen it earlier? How she smelled better that any other girl? How she was even prettier than all other girls he saw on the streets? How she was his most precious nakama? But Natsu knew one thing. He was head over heels for her.

And Natsu would never, ever let go of her, now that she was finally his.

Haha, well, did you like it? Reviews, please! :)


	3. 3: Skis and Chairlifts

Hey guys! I went skiing recently, and thought, 'Hey, Natsu really would hate this place. Transportation is everywhere!' So, when I got home, I decided to write about it. Here's a fluffy sort of oneshot for you all :D It doesn't have much Lucy/Natsu in it, sorry about that. I thought taking a break from all that romance would do me some good :) I'm actually not too confident about this one... Take it easy on me. Thanks for all of your reviews, I do appreciate it! It motivates me to keep writing. Also, thanks for the opinions and criticism especially for chapter 2. From what I gathered, Natsu was pretty OC and I apologize!

Disclaimer: I do not not not not not not not not not own Fairy Tail. (I love how double negatives cancel each other out :D)

For the millionth time, Gray glanced at his rival, Natsu, and smirked. Natsu sat, or rather, slumped, in a chairlift. He was desperately clutching his stomach, his face an unnatural tinge of green.

This was EXACTLY why Gray had suggested they all go skiing. The skis, snow boards, chairlifts, moving carpets... this made Gray feel very satisfied indeed. He knew oh so well about Natsu's weakness for transportation.

"Natsu looks like he's having fun," came Lucy's sarcastic and bubbly voice. Gray looked behind him, and grinned at the pretty blonde. She was skiing in his direction, but came to a stop, and looked Gray over. She sighed, her face determinedly not showing any emotion.

"What?" Gray asked, cockily. "Like what you see?"

"No," pointed out Lucy, "It's just that you seem to have lost your clothes somewhere on this mountain."

Gray looked down, and, sure enough, he was in his underwear, bare-footed in the snow. Even his skis seemed to have disappeared.

"Crap!" As he hurried off to find his lost clothing, Lucy grinned, and went to look for Erza.

Lucy and Erza flew down the mountain, competing furiously against each other. Lucy was feeling pretty proud, she had won about half of the races. Erza was insistent on continuously racing.

"Come, Lucy, let us race again."

"No... Erza, we've raced 63 times! I'm tired, and plus, we don't even know what Gray and Natsu are doing!"

Erza took a few seconds to absorb the information, then looked shocked. "I am utterly shocked at myself. I was so absorbed in my own activities that I completely forgot about my nakama! Lucy, please punch me!"

"Uh, it's okay, no need to punch you, I'll just go and find them," said Lucy, relieved for the excuse to stop skiing. Sure, she loved the thrill of flying down the mountain at breakneck speed (of course, many other skiers had complained all too thoroughly about their reckless maneuvering), but her legs were starting to hurt.

"You keep skiing. I'll find those idiots," Lucy reassured a somewhat concerned Erza. Finally, Erza nodded.

"I will continue practicing. When you find Natsu and Gray, tell them we will soon meet up at the lodge for some lunch," directed Erza. Lucy nodded, popped her ski boots out of her skis, and began to stalk to where Gray said he would be, on the black diamond.

Huffing and puffing, Lucy hauled her skis and poles to the hill, cursing Gray for choosing the hill furthest away from the one she and Erza had been racing on.

At the bottom of the steep and bumpy-looking hill, Lucy allowed a tired and annoyed grunt to pass through her lips. Where was Gray? Hopefully, he wasn't flashing any foreigners on holiday. Again.

To Lucy's relief, a black haired, skin-colored dot appeared at the top, and was speedily coming down. Of course, that relief was blown away completely by the fact that Gray was shirtless.

"GRAY!" Lucy shrieked.

"WHAT?" He yelled back. He was still quite far away, but he was drawing closer.

"WHERE IS YOUR SHIRT?" screeched Lucy furiously.

Gray blinked, looked at his bare torso, then yelled, "SHI-"

But since he was distracted, he missed a rather large bump, lost control, slipped, fell, and rolled down the hill.

He skidded to a halt at Lucy's feet, groaning and grunting. Lucy nudged the mass of skis, snow, ice, and Gray with a booted toe, laughed, then announced, "Erza says to go to the lodge for lunch. I'm going to find Natsu now."

Assuming Gray's angry grunt was an, "Okay, sure," Lucy wandered off to look for Natsu.

Checking at the green, then the blue, Lucy was left pondering as to where Natsu would possibly be. Perhaps he was at the lodge already, enjoying nice, hot food with Gray and Erza.

Lucy sighed, then made her way to the lodge, but suddenly, she caught a glint of pink on one of the chairlifts.

She stared disbelievingly at him for a few seconds, then dropped her skis and poles and rushed to the chairlifts. Waiting until the lift Natsu was on was within jumping distance, Lucy leapt forward and dragged Natsu off. They tumbled down the small slope, finally coming to a standstill.

"Lucy! Natsu!" came Erza's shout. Footsteps were heard nearing them, and Lucy saw Erza and Gray look despairingly at them from above, obscuring the blue sky.

"We got worried when you never came back, Lucy," said Gray. "It looks like you finally found this idiot.

Natsu merely groaned. It seemed that riding on the chairlift for a couple hours had completely tired him out.

"I think we should go home, Natsu looks pretty terrible," came Erza's concerned voice.

They all stared at the incapacitated Natsu, lying on the ground pitifully. Gray sighed.

"Can we come back later?" asked Gray. "Skiing is fun."

"Only if we don't bring Natsu along," said Lucy, rolling her eyes. Erza nodded in agreement. Natsu merely whimpered pathetically, still unnaturally pale.

Okay, this was a pretty pointless oneshot... Sorry :] I felt like adding in Erza and Gray. Don't ask where Happy is... lol :) Please review! Oh, and don't be afraid to submit any ideas or suggestions for stories. I'd appreciate the advice!


	4. 4: Decorations and Warmth

Hi everybody! It's me xD Well, I've been kinda busy in school (LIKE, A BAZILLION TESTS...jk), but I was suuuper hyper today so I finished this one off. This one is a fluffy one... :) Oddly enough, this oneshot is set in the week before Christmas. I guess I was in a Christmassy mood. Because we all know it is TOTALLY December. (This is what caffeine does to me.. MWAHA)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I do, however, own a planbook telling me I have 5 tests and quizzes this week.

Lucy strolled through Magnolia with Natsu in tow, admiring the festive decorations the townspeople set up. It was the week before Christmas, after all.

"Oooh, Natsu!" Lucy squealed. "Look at that nutcracker! It's so big! And, that Christmas tree is so heavily laden with ornaments! "

"Yeah, yeah," said Natsu, rolling his eyes. They had been walking for over twenty minutes now. They were supposed to be going to the guild for lunch, but Lucy had been sidetracked by the eye-catching decorations that had been placed in store fronts, on shrubs, etc.

"I'm tired of looking at ornaments and tinsel and other decor. Can we get some food? I'm starving."

"Sure, sure, sure, in a sec, but hold on, lets look around more!" Lucy laughed and dragged Natsu down another colorfully decorated road. Although Natsu's stomach was growling rather fiercely, he found he could not ignore his best friend's request, so he sighed and let himself be pulled along. "Those Christmas lights are so, so beautiful," said Lucy with a smile and a sigh, staring out at the strands of twinkling lights that rimmed the windows of the shop display.

"Beautiful," echoed Natsu, though his gaze was focused instead on Lucy. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair windswept, and her plump, pink lips set in a joyful grin. Her chocolate eyes reflected the orbs of colored light. Natsu felt the strongest urge to gather her in his arms, to hug her.

He watched as she stood there, beaming at the pretty lights. Then, Lucy shivered and rubbed her hands together.

"Brrrr, it's cold. Now I regret bringing only a jacket and gloves," she said with a laugh.

"Pshaw, it's not THAT cold," bragged Natsu. "Anyway, you should have brought a scarf like me. Now your neck will be cold. Silly Lucy."

"Well, I didn't bring a scarf, so can you lend me yours?" asked Lucy, reaching out to him. She stared at the white scarf with envy.

"But..." Natsu trailed off, looking hesitant. He plucked at his scarf. Igneel gave the scarf to him, so he valued it a lot. But, he also valued Lucy, so he should let her borrow it, right?

"Please?" Lucy widened her eyes, and tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh, alright..." Natsu relented. Lucy laughed triumphantly as she took the soft, white scarf from him and wrapped it around her own neck. The scarf rendered some heat, but Lucy noted that she still felt rather chilly. Oh well, at least Natsu let her borrow his treasured scarf. It showed how much he trusted her. The thought made her smile, and feel tingly inside.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, heading towards the guild. Natsu peeked at Lucy, and was startled to discover that Lucy still looked cold. She still was hugging herself, and rubbing her arms. Acting on impulse, he reached out, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"You looked cold," said Natsu, looking embarrassed.

Lucy blushed a little, but was grateful for the wonderful heat that washed over her seconds later. She rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, and sighed peacefully as they strode in silence to the guild. The journey was very enjoyable. That particular position seemed comfortable for both of them. They were each stuck in their own thoughts, and were thankful for the silence their companion offered.

Unfortunately, that silence did not last long. As soon as they entered the guild, the members looked up and smirked, in an infuriating sort of way.

"Looky here!" came Gray's voice. "It seems the IDIOT has finally hooked up with Lucy!"

"Shut up, Gray," Natsu growled. His grip on Lucy did not slacken.

"Aww, she's even wearing his precious scarf," came Macao's teasing voice. Wakaba's wheezy laugh accompanied the statement. Natsu and Lucy's faces were tomato red.

"You two are so perfect for each other!" said Mirajane, beaming at the two.

Happy flew over to them, took one glance at the pair, then snickered.

"What?" demanded Lucy.

"Cute couple," he said, hiding his mouth with a blue paw.

Yep, that's it. It's 12:44 am right now... Should I feel tired? Anyway, please submit reviews and ideas! I have a few plans for the next couple stories :3 Thank you for all your support!


	5. 5: Jealousy

Heyyy y'all! xD I started this a while ago, and finished it off day before yesterday! I actually kinda sorta really like this one... haha :) Well, thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel motivated and happy ^^ Here's another fluffy oneshot for you people. Enjoys!

Disclaimer: I *do not* own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the person you're looking for.

Natsu glared at a certain blonde celestial mage as she chatted with another guy. Natsu was hiding in a tree at Magnolia Southgate Park. Earlier, he had seen Lucy at the park, casually conversing with a boy about her age. She seemed really into the conversation, too. Natsu was burning with jealousy, although he would never have admitted it.

Natsu had to resist the extremely strong urge to melt the ice cream that the guy had just bought Lucy. He watched enviously as Lucy licked the soft-serve, then laughed at what the guy had just said. He wished he was the one making her laugh.

Annoyed, Natsu lay back in the branches, and sighed. Maybe he was thinking on this too much. Lucy didn't like_ like _that guy, right? He was just another guy she met at the park. There was nothing, _nothing_ between her and that stranger. But then again... she seemed very absorbed in her discussion with him. Natsu peeked through the branches again, and saw the guy writing something down on a notepad. He ripped out the page, and gave to to Lucy.

Damn. Was he giving Lucy his number, so they could meet up again? Angry at the thought, Natsu leaned forward to see what was on the paper. He lost his footing for a second, and accidentally stepped on a weak branch. It broke off with a loud snap, and fell to the ground, missing Lucy's new friend by inches.

_'Crap,'_ Natsu thought. He regained his footing, then struggled to climb higher, hoping the thick foliage would hide him from Lucy's curious stare.

"What was that?" Natsu heard Lucy ask her friend.

"Probably just a squirrel," came the boy's reply. "Anyway, about that book I was telling you-"

"Wait, I'm positive I saw a flash of pink," Lucy interrupted. There was a pause, while Natsu held his breath.

"Pink hair? That means... NATSU!" Lucy yelled the last word upwards, and on cue, Natsu dropped to the ground. He landed on all fours, then straightened up, glaring at the boy.

He continued to glare as Lucy introduced him, and ignored the hand the guy offered.

There was a very awkward pause, as Lucy looked from the stiff, glaring Natsu to the bewildered boy.

"...Natsu?" asked Lucy, perplexed. Natsu was surveying the guy with a somewhat threatening expression.

"I'll, um, go now?" said the boy, looking uncertainly at Natsu.

"Yeah, bye! Thanks for the book suggestion!" said Lucy, smiling at him and holding up the piece of paper.

Wait. So... on that piece of paper, that guy wrote the name of a book? So, he wasn't exchanging numbers with Lucy?

Natsu unwillingly raised a hand, and waved a little. The boy doubtfully waved back.

As he finally disappeared, Lucy turned to Natsu.

"Why were you being so rude to him?" she demanded. "You were glaring at him! _Glaring! _Whatever got into you? Why are you so grumpy?"

"Time of the month," Natsu grumbled. He had heard some other girls use that excuse for being grumpy before, and although he didn't know what it meant, it was the first thing that came into his mind.

Lucy stared at him, her expression a mixture of shock, horror, and disbelief.

"You… You're joking, right?" she finally managed to ask.

"Maybe," said Natsu, shrugging. Though, the way she said it, Natsu wondered what exactly WAS the time of the month.

"Natsu... Only girls have their time of the month," Lucy said slowly, still eyeing him.

Natsu blinked. "...Oh." His face began to feel hot.

Lucy burst out laughing. "Ahahaha, silly Natsu!" she choked out. "Do… do you even know what the time of the month is?"

"No, should I?" asked Natsu, watching Lucy laugh, his face still flushed. How embarrassing.

"Ahh, never mind!" said Lucy, still giggling. "Lets get back to the guild. I have to tell Levy what you said! She'll be hysterical!" Natsu's flushed face seemed to make her laugh harder

"So, um, who was the guy you were talking to?" asked Natsu, trying to change the subject.

"Him? He was the president of the local book club. He was also one of my friend's boyfriend. And, you were so rude to him!"

Ah. He already had a girlfriend. He wasn't going for Lucy. Well. That was certainly very nice to know.

"You know, you've got to improve your manners," Lucy was saying. "I bet you wouldn't know what to do if an elderly lady tripped and fell."

"...Laugh?" Natsu suggested.

Natsu's pained yell could be heard all through Magnolia, as well as Lucy's shriek of, "IDIOT!"

Reviews and ideas/suggestions would be very much appreciated! Sorry these are all short, I'm considering doing a multi-chapter story sometime. I dunno, though... :)


	6. 6: Missions and failed Ninjas

Hey everybody! It's been a while, sorry about that... School is the best excuse I can come up with! Anyway, here's another oneshot for you people. Enjoy! And, please do remember to review, reviews make me happy ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. However, in an alternate universe 34,328,653 light miles away, I do. Just kidding.

...

Mirajane had been exhausted for a week now. Lucy was undertaking a high pay, solo mission. Mirajane was tired of constantly reassuring an extremely worried Natsu that Lucy was perfectly fine. He sat at the bar, pestering Mirajane and bombarding her with questions.

"Mira, do you think-"

"Yes, Natsu, Lucy is fine."

"I'm really worried, though, 'cuz maybe she'll-"

"She won't get hurt."

"But what if-"

"Her powers are very strong, so don't doubt her."

"Yeah, but I'm still-"

"I know that you're still worried, but remember that she's extremely strong. Don't worry about her."

"You say that, but-"

"Natsu! SHUT THE HELL UP" came Gray's yell, a few seats away.

Natsu, his fuse already short from Lucy's absence, finally snapped. He stomped over to Gray, and dealt the first blow. Soon, the guild was giving the fighting boys a wide berth as they furiously hit and kicked each other.

Nobody noticed the blonde stellar mage peek through the guild doors, except Mirajane.

"Oh, Lucy! Welcome back!" greeted Mirajane cheerfully. Natsu froze, and Gray took the opportunity to hit him with an uppercut so fierce that Natsu flew 15 feet. Natsu just jumped back up, shot towards Lucy, and tackled her in a tight hug.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden display of affection. (Except Mirajane, that is. She was just beaming joyfully.)

After a somewhat awkward silence, Natsu let Lucy go and ruffled her hair.

"Glad you're back, Luce!"

* * *

Lucy yelled out in frustration. Natsu had been tailing her for a week now. And, he was terrible at it.

She walked a few steps, and then looked behind her. Sure enough, there was the familiar mop of untidy pink hair, sticking out from behind a building. Lucy groaned and ran all the way home, ignoring the oh-so-loud-and-obvious footsteps of the _ninja_ behind her. Some ninja he made.

The next morning, Lucy decided not to visit the guild, seeing as whenever she DID, Natsu would follow her around. Then again, he would probably show up at her home, as well. Oh, whatever.

With a yawn, Lucy made her way to the bathroom, ready for a nice, long shower. Opening the door, she saw-

"Hiya, Luce!" said Natsu, standing at the sink and washing his hands.

"NATSU!" she nearly screamed. He winced.

"Geez, Luce, you'll wake up all the neighbors." He shut off the water, and flicked his wet hands at her face. Lucy grimaced as drops of cold water hit her. Oh, this was TOTALLY not okay. She was going to KILL him. Once she finishes her shower, that is.

"Get out, get OUT!" she yelled through her gritted teeth. She pushed him all the way to the front door, kicked him out onto the street, and locked her door. She then locked all her windows too, for good measure.

She took an extra long time in her shower, and turned the heat extra high. Of course, it would definitely raise her water bills, but she could just go out on another mission. The one she had just been on paid pretty well, but the money she'd earned was running out, and would be completely gone when rent time came. Although... going on a mission alone felt weird. Without Natsu, missions weren't interesting.

Turning off the water, Lucy toweled herself off and stepped out of the bathroom, in a towel. Glancing around, she was surprised that Natsu wasn't there.

Maybe he had given up on operation ninja. A girl can dream, right?

After changing, Lucy opened her windows, and let the light breeze blow through her room. She sighed contentedly. What a wonderful, Natsu-less day.

Lucy leisurely strolled to her desk and took out her unfinished novel. Maybe she would work some more on it.

Writing for a few minutes, Lucy soon became aware of whispering. How odd. She pricked her ears for any more sounds. Sure enough, the sound of more whispering floated through her open window.

"Captain, Lucy is writing in her novel!"

"Okay, Commander! Is she doing anything else?"

"No!"

"Check again, Commander!"

"Aye aye, Captain!"

Lucy looked around, and saw a hint of blue at her window. It disappeared quickly.

"Captain, Lucy's sighted us!"

"Abort mission, abort mission! Lets escape!"

Lucy let out a strangled yell, and stomped over to her window. She was unsurprised to see Natsu and Happy trying to sneak away from their previous station under her window.

"NATSUUUU!" she bellowed. Natsu and Happy ran for their lives.

* * *

Lucy slumped at the bar, with Mirajane smiling gently down at her.

"Natsu's following me around wherever I go. It's getting so, so, SO annoying!" came Lucy's muffled voice.

"Oh dear!" said Mirajane. "I think it's cute, the way Natsu follows you around like a puppy."

"Cute? It is definitely NOT cute. It's irritating!"

"Why are you blushing, then?" teased Mirajane.

"Mira, I'm not blushing!" said Lucy, although even she could feel her face getting hot.

"Maybe he's following you because he L-I-K-E-S you," said Mirajane with a mischievous laugh.

"N-n-no way!"

"No way what?" Lucy gasped at Natsu's sudden appearance at her shoulder.

"Natsu, can I speak to you for a minute?" growled Lucy.

"Sure," said Natsu with a shrug, and allowed himself to be led away.

In a more subdued corner, Lucy faced Natsu, hands on hips.

"Natsu, why are you tailing me?" she asked him in a no-nonsense way.

"Tailing you? I'm not tailing you," said Natsu, though it was obvious he was lying. His tone was guilty.

"Natsu..." Lucy trailed off warningly. Natsu looked around guiltily, then finally gave up.

"It's 'cuz I don't want you to go off on another mission alone," he finally mumbled.

Lucy was surprised.

"Really? That's what you've been worried about?" Lucy giggled. "Mira was right, you really are cute!"

"What? I'm not cute," denied Natsu. "I'm a man. Men aren't CUTE." Lucy just laughed harder.

"Natsu, I'm not going on another mission alone, I promise."

"Really?" He surveyed her, his eyes a mixture of suspicion and hopefulness.

"Yeah, I swear. I only went on that one because it was taking place in a girl's dormitory. You wouldn't be allowed in."

"Ah. Okay then," Natsu finally said with a big grin.

"So you'll stop trailing me?" asked Lucy hopefully.

"Uh, trailing you? Since when did I do that?"

Lucy glared at the guilty-looking dragon slayer, and sighed.

"Lets all go on a mission," she finally said. Natsu looked up, and beamed.

...

Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review :] Thank you!

By the way, just in case you were wondering, the "captain" and "commander" thing that Natsu and Happy were doing was from episode 51. I thought it was so cute ^^


	7. 7: Oblivion

Hiya people :D Well, I'm gonna have a pretty busy weekend, so I'll just give y'all this story tonight, instead of tomorrow morning. Hope you guys like it! Pretty please review?...With sugar on top? (That sounds kind of gross, actually.) Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting lately, they really help me feel more willing and excited to write more! Don't forget suggestions! I make note of every suggestion that's suggested, so don't feel like your ideas are being ignored. Remember, review, review, reviewww! :)

Disclaimer: I not owner Fairy Tail of. Owner Hiro Mashima is. (YODA! xD)

...

Lucy couldn't move a single inch from her position on her bed. The source of her discomfort was simple: Natsu. At her house. Late at night. Demanding certain information.

"Lucy, why did you get a boyfriend?" Fury was evident in every word Natsu uttered. His dark eyes were trained solely on her, and there was something in them that Lucy had never seen before.

Lucy gulped. The room's temperature had spiked beyond uncomfortable, as if his intense glares weren't enough. He stood at the window, resting on the sill, as Lucy sat on her bed in a tank top and shorts.

Earlier this morning, Lucy had excitedly told Cana, Levy, and Mira that she had finally gotten a boyfriend. She then proceeded to tell them all about how handsome and smart he was, although a small part of her knew she didn't really love him. She actually loved a certain fire-mage… but surely he was too dense to realize. A couple times, during her conversation, she had felt somebody glaring at her, but when she looked behind her, all she saw was Natsu and Gray fighting.

When the girls were giggling and talking, Lucy had remembered that her rent was due soon, and had ran up to Natsu and asked to take a mission with him. To her surprise, he looked away from her, and when she retaliated by constantly positioning herself in his line of vision, he had angrily shoved her aside and stomped out of the guild. Shocked, Lucy stared after him, but he soon rounded a corner and disappeared.

So, here Lucy was now, sitting in bed, preparing to go to sleep. It was pretty late, and she was feeling quite sleepy, when she heard a pounding at her window, and it swung open as an irate Natsu clambered silently in.

He got off the windowsill, and strode nearer and nearer to the bed. Lucy shrank back into her pillows, but he still prowled closer. Finally, he was in front of her, and Lucy's back was to the headboard of the bed. She fidgeted, and looked for ways to escape, but his arms came up and rested heavily on her shoulders, effectively pinning her down and blocking all options for escape. She looked up, and saw he was still intently watching her.

"Why did you get a boyfriend?" he repeated harshly. "Why?" He shook her shoulders slightly. Lucy stared at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, 'why'? I'm perfectly liable to get a boyfriend anytime I like." She sounded way more confident than she felt. He watched her closely, almost contemplatively.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he finally asked, narrowing his eyes at her. His grip did not slacken. Lucy stared at him, puzzled.

"Doing what?" asked Lucy, completely confused.

"You know what you're doing."

"Uh, Natsu? No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't."

They both glared at each other, unwilling to back down in this immature battle.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"...Hold up… you mean, you really don't? You… have absolutely NO idea?" Natsu searched her eyes, and then seemed to realize something. He drew back, and looked down. Where his hot hands had once been, Lucy's shoulders felt cold.

"I thought you knew," he said in a low voice. Lucy stared at him.

"Knew what?" Lucy tried to get a closer look at his face, but he was looking down. Suddenly, his head shot up, and Lucy saw that his face portrayed a mixture of surprise, and determination. He saw Lucy's confused face, then looked down again.

"I though you knew I loved you," he quickly mumbled at last. Lucy could only sit there, staring openmouthed, at him. He blushed slightly, and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh Natsu, I…" Lucy trailed off.

"I didn't realize at first, I mean, we were just partners, right?" Natsu babbled. "But soon I began to, you know, feel warm and, um, tingly when I thought about you and I didn't want you to get hurt and I didn't want you to ever get mad at me and I wanted to be around you all the time and I didn't want you to ever hang around other boys and… Well Lucy, I, um, really love you."

Natsu looked prepared for the worst, as he stared at her bedspread.

"I l-love you t-t-too," Lucy finally stammered. He whipped his head back up, and he stared at Lucy for a whole ten seconds before his mouth split into a wide grin, and he gathered her up in a rib-cracking hug. She hugged him back, laughing.

"Oh, Luce…" he said, and the joy he felt was evident in his voice. "I'm so happy right now." He drew back, his arms still around her, and leaned in, like he was going to kiss her. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut.

His lips met hers, softly and tentatively at first, but his fingers threaded in her hair, pulling her closer, and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. With a soft sigh, Lucy's lip parted and let Natsu's tongue plunge in and explore her mouth. His arms held her possessively, while he kissed her passionately and needily.

They broke apart for air, panting and gasping a little. Natsu's arms encircled her waist, as he pushed her down onto the bed and continued to kiss her breathless.

..The next morning..

Lucy groaned. Was it morning already? Darn it, she had been having such a good dream. Natsu had been kissing her, and oh- why was she so unusually warm?

Eyes still shut, she tried to roll over, but found her way hindered by a heavy something around her waist. Deciding it would be a good time to open her eyes, she did so, and saw… Sunlight was filtering in through her pink curtains, and Natsu's strong arms were around her. His face was buried in her hair, and she could feel his hot and even breath on her forehead. He was still asleep.

Lucy smiled. So, it hadn't been a dream. This was too good to be true. She nuzzled into Natsu's strong chest, and his grip tightened. He had woken up.

"I hope you'll break up with your boyfriend now," he whispered into her ear. "Now I know that you like me back, I'll have you know that you're mine now." She shivered at the hot air hitting her ears, but dreamily giggled and nodded in agreement. She felt, rather than saw, his triumphant smirk.

She got up, and stumbled to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed something. Why… were there a few red marks on the side of her neck? She thought for a bit, when realization hit her. Wrenching open the door, she stormed out, and yelled, "NATSU! Why did you give me all those damn hickeys?"

He smirked for a second at her, then cockily replied, "Why wouldn't I?

"Because, dolt, now everyone's going to see them and make odd assumptions!" Lucy wailed.

"It's a sign, showing you're mine," said Natsu with a proud smile. He failed to dodge the desk lamp that was thrown his way.

The entire guild was amused and curious when Lucy and Natsu walked in late, Lucy wearing a turtleneck sweater and a blush, and Natsu sporting a few bruises on his face and head, but grinning like an idiot.

...

Yep, so that's that. A few people were asking me for a more spicy story. I dunno if this is what you wanted... I'll write some more romancy stories in future, promise! Well, pleaseeee review~! Have a nice weekend :)


	8. 8: Dance Party

Guys, guys, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! D: I was busy, then I admit I completely forgot I even had a Fanfiction up! *cries* Please forgive me! Dx I hope to update much more often, although I will be away for the month of August... Anyways, Here's my latest story! It was a lot of fun to write, after I had gotten over the shock of remembering I had a story up...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Whatever made you believe such a thing? ;)

...

It was a Friday night. The majority of Fairy Tail was at a dance party, happily dancing to the pounding music emanating from the speakers.

However, a certain blonde, sitting at a certain empty table, had a very grumpy expression.

Lucy's frown deepened as two more voluptuous and beautiful women strutted up to Natsu, striking a conversation. Add two to the harem he already had, which consisted of more than ten flirting, seducing ladies, all with their cunning eyes set on Natsu.

Natsu, dressed in a simple white shirt, black jeans, and his scarf, seemed to be enjoying the attention. He easily answered the questions that were flung at him; flashing his big, friendly grin in response to the sleazy smiles he received.

Lucy glanced away. It wasn't as if she were _jealous_, or anything. Natsu could talk to whomever he wanted. It was none of Lucy's business...

But still, Lucy's eye traveled back to Natsu. She grumbled a bit to herself as she watched four of Natsu's harem flip their long, perfectly done hair.

Natsu seemed to hear Lucy's grumbling. He looked right at her, ignoring his clan of lusty females for a few seconds. Lucy, sensing his intense gaze, glared back at him.

To Lucy's immense embarrassment and ire, Natsu _smirked_. Straight at her. Then, he continued his conversations with his new female friends, acting as if he had never so much as looked at Lucy.

Lucy, trembling with anger and indignation, quickly turned her head away, holding her nose up high. Unknown to her, Natsu, who had been discreetly watching this little show, was currently chuckling at his best friend's incredibly _cute_ behaviour. She put her head down on the table, stewing in her own humiliation, irritation, and (although she would never, ever admit it) envy.

Natsu was basking in the attention he was receiving. He enjoyed how the many women had (for a reason unknown to him) surrounded him in an instant, asking him questions and flirtatiously flipping their hair.

Not that Natsu knew that they were flirting, of course. He thought they just wanted to be friends with him. Thus, he interacted with them in a purely friendly manner.

He couldn't deny that it pleased him greatly that whenever he asked for some food or drink, one female would disappear and return, laden with delicacies and goblets of fruit juice. He also felt extremely gratified when he noticed his longtime rival, Gray, sending him envious looks. In return, he talked even more to the ladies. Natsu assumed Gray was just jealous because he wanted to be friends with the girls as well.

But, what gave him the most satisfaction of all was... knowing that Lucy was jealous. Why? He didn't really know. All he knew was that it felt nice that Lucy didn't like it when he talked to other girls. Natsu enjoyed Lucy's envious attention.

Wait. Did that mean he _liked_ her?

Falling over at this sudden revelation (and scaring quite a few of his new lady friends in the process), he lay, shocked, in a crumpled heap as women crowded around him, wondering why the handsome man had suddenly fallen over.

Picking himself up and repositioning himself back on his chair, he glanced nonchalantly at Lucy. What he saw made him feel flames (of envy) burning his fingertips.

Gray Fullbuster, the annoying, weak, stripping coward, was at Lucy's table. They were both laughing at something Gray had just said. Natsu growled. Many of his harem were puzzled at this sudden change in his behaviour. However, when a slow song came on, they still clamoured to be his dance partner.

Randomly selecting a lady, he dragged her out on the floor, choosing a spot where he could continue to spy on Lucy and Gray.

Natsu felt a vein throbbing at his temple when Gray got up, and offered a hand to Lucy. Natsu didn't need his dragonistic hearing to be able to know what Gray was asking her.

"Wanna dance?"

"Say no, say no, say no," Natsu muttered under his breath, ignoring the inquisitive looks his dancing partner was shooting at him

"Say no, say no, say-"

"Sure, Gray!" Lucy cheerfully accepted, taking Gray's extended hand.

Cursing under his breath, Natsu could only watch as Gray led Lucy to the dance floor. He resisted ripping them apart as Gray hesitantly put arms around Lucy's waist, and Lucy rested her hands on his shoulders. They swayed gently to the beat of the slow, romantic song that was playing.

What made him snap was seeing Lucy's shy smile.

"That should be me, dancing with Lucy", was Natsu's only thought as he stomped over to them, leaving his dance partner stranded. He walked right up to them, put a hand on each person's shoulder, and firmly pushed them apart.

Ignoring Gray's shouts of indignation and Lucy's cries of protest, he steered Lucy farther away, and began to dance.

"What was that?" Lucy hissed at him.

"I felt like dancing," Natsu said, grinning widely at her.

Lucy frowned slightly. "You could have waited for the next song. What you did back there was incredibly rude. Rude, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," said Natsu, brushing her off. He gripped her waist tighter.

"Natsu..." said Lucy, a sudden smile dawning on her face. "Were you... jealous?"

Natsu flinched. And froze. Lucy laughed as he looked away, a faint red gracing his cheeks.

"You know," said Lucy, giggling slightly, "You are soooo adorable."

"Am not," Natsu mumbled, resuming their slow dancing.

"Am too."

"Am not."

"You know what? This conversation is too immature for me."

"...am not."

"Am too!"

...

Yes. Please review. And please forgive meh for not posting in a few months -_-

Reviews make me want to write moar :3

Thank you for reading!


	9. 9: Nightmares and Teddy Bears

Hey guys! As promised, here's another oneshot for y'all! This one felt slightly weird to write, as I generally stick to past tense. (This one's in present tense xP) I thought if would be fun to try something new. It was fun, but I kept having to go back and edit parts that I accidentally wrote in past tense…

Anyways, here it is! Please… Review ^o^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own these characters. I do however own a chocolate company in another world. Nomnomnom ^^

….

Natsu watches as Lucy twitches in her sleep. She is curled up in a fetal position, shaking slightly. He wonders if she is having a nightmare, or if she is just cold. Natsu inches towards her. He notices that she was clutching a book- did she fall asleep while reading?

Gently, he reaches out and brushes her hair from her face. Natsu is shocked to find that her forehead is covered with a light sheen of sweat.

Lucy winces at the light touch. She curls up even tighter, whimpering.

Now, Natsu is sure that she is having a nightmare.

"Lucy, wake up!" Natsu says softly, shaking her shoulder. She only groans.

"Lucy! Weirdo, you're just having a bad dream. Wake up already," he says as soothingly as possible.

Her eyes flutter open, and moonlight illuminates the tears that cling to her eyelashes.

She shrieks and recoils, seeing only a dark form beside her. Natsu is hurt and confused for a moment before realising that she doesn't see it's him- the night vision of humans isn't as keen as the night vision of dragon slayers.

"Who are you? Stay away from me," she says in a quavering voice, and Natsu knows she's trying to sound brave despite the fear he can smell on her.

"Silly Lucy, it's me. Natsu," he says, reaching towards her. She withdraws slightly, but Natsu moves past her to draw open her curtains. The previously small ray of light from the crack becomes a bright stream of moonlight, lighting up most of her room and revealing to Lucy the pink haired young man in her bed.

"Natsu," she whispers, relaxing slightly. He grins a big friendly grin and to Lucy's surprise, hugs her tightly.

"Bad dream?" he whispers in her ear.

"Yeah," she admits, her voice slightly muffled against his white scarf.

"It's okay, Luce. I'm here for you," he says with a wide smile.

Lucy blushes; glad he can't see her face at the moment. 'He's just saying this because he's nice. Natsu's friendly to everybody. He doesn't _like_ me or anything. Get a grip, Lucy!' she thinks to herself.

"Thanks, Natsu," she murmurs, laying her head down on her shoulder, feeling warm and secure.

He holds her in his arms until she has fallen asleep, then places her down gently on the bed.

Natsu is about to draw the curtains, when he hears Lucy talk in her sleep.

"Natsuuuuu..." she murmurs. She smiles, a happy and adorable smile.

He blushes, and impulsively bends down towards her, kissing her gently on the lips.

After the kiss, he lethargically gathers her in his arms and falls asleep, hugging Lucy tightly and completely forgetting about closing the curtains.

The next morning, Lucy wakes up to find that Natsu isn't next to her. But, the wide-open curtains on her window assure her that he was surely there last night, comforting her in the moonlight.

She climbs slowly out of bed, feeling slightly chilly. Her window was left open. Natsu probably entered and left by her window. Lucy rolls her eyes at his silliness.

Lucy is about to walk over to her wardrobe and pick out a warm outfit before she hears someone calling her name.

She turns towards the sound, and there Natsu is, sitting on her windowsill. He's holding a large shopping bag and his cheeks are flushed.

"Lucy! I got something for you!" He says, panting. He throws the shopping bag at Lucy and she catches it, surprised at how light it is.

Lucy opens the bag and pulls out a large, fluffy teddy bear. She looks at Natsu, confused.

"What's this for?" she asks.

"The toy shop owner told me that if you sleep with it, you won't have bad dreams," Natsu exclaims proudly, nodding at his own genius. "It's a very _special_ and _magical_ teddy bear."

Lucy stares blankly for a second before bursting into laughter at his adorable childishness.

"Thanks, Natsu!" she chirps, skipping over to the windowsill and hugging him.

"Ah, it's no problem," he says, his cheeks slightly tinged with pink.

His whole face flushes when Lucy bends over and kisses him lightly on the cheek. In fact, he falls over. Lucy's muffled giggling soon swells into full-on laughter as Natsu gets up and furiously attempts to recompose himself, cheeks blazing.

….

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (And here's to hoping I do well on my math test tomorrow… Dx)


End file.
